


Desperate

by trash_freak



Series: RickMorty Trash Pile [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Child Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Rimming, desperate sex after a near death experience, dubcon, morty is exhausted, mostly rick just wants to fuck morty up, rick is kinda pissed morty went and put himself in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_freak/pseuds/trash_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty saves Rick from aliens. Rick says thank you, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

The portal had barely closed behind them and Rick was on him, pushing Morty up against the wall and kissing him like a wild thing, all desperate tongue and grabbing hands.

“Morty,” Rick is mumbling between deep, frantic kisses. “So fuckin’ stupid,” Rick mutters, hands up under the back of Morty’s sweat-soaked shirt. “Christ, Morty, don’t- d-don’t ever fuckin’ do anything that- like that to me again, _fuck._ ”

“I’m-“ Morty tries, interrupted by Rick’s tongue in his mouth. “I’m sorry, Rick,” he finally gasps, Rick backing up and pulling Morty along with him until Rick can collapse heavily onto his bed.

It’s only then that Morty recognises they’re in Rick’s room and he kind of really wants to have a snoop around – Rick doesn’t let people in his room – but there are more pressing matters, like the hard line of Rick’s cock trapped beneath his trousers. Rick pats his lap lightly, and Morty hesitantly climbs on top, his knees either side of Rick pushing hard into Rick’s lumpy mattress.

Rick licks up Morty’s neck, nips at Morty’s adam’s apple, paws at Morty’s ass. “Wanna fuck you, baby boy,” he murmurs against Morty’s skin, and Morty whines, afraid and excited and shaking with it. “Wanna teach you a fuckin’ lesson, Morty.”

Morty feels the threat shudder right through him.

“Rick, I-I-“

“Shhh, it’s okay, Morty, it’s- I-I-I forgive you, baby.” Rick pulls at Morty’s ass, guides Morty’s hips to stroke slow against his own. Morty relaxes into it, rolls down into Rick, chases the little sparks of pleasure the friction provides. “You just- were just trying- I know you were pro- trying to protect me, Morty. Y _ourgh_ ’re a good boy for me. Gonna- gotta thank you, huh, Morty? Thank you for saving me?”

Morty rests his forehead against Rick’s temple, says, “Yeah,” focussing on the steady rhythm he’s found, rutting against Rick. Completely unprepared when Rick rolls them over, Morty’s back thumping against Rick’s hard mattress.

Rick’s tongue invades Morty’s mouth, Rick’s nimble fingers making quick work of Morty’s ripped jeans, Morty’s blood-soaked t-shirt, and then Morty’s naked and Rick’s still fully clothed and Morty wants to hide but Rick holds him down, holds him still.

“Rick,” Morty says, unsure, and then Rick’s flipping Morty over onto his belly and Morty’s stunned by the panic he feels. “Rick-!” But Rick’s hand clamps down hard on Morty’s mouth, silencing his exclamation.

“Quiet now, Morty. Don’t wa- _ouurgh_ -nt anyone coming to see what’s- what’s going on in here, right, Morty?”

There’s a pause, filled with Morty’s short, fast breaths rushing loudly through Morty’s nose. Rick licks and sucks and bites at the back of Morty’s neck like he can’t help himself, and Morty’s humping at the mattress without even realising it.

“I’m gonna take my hand away, Morty, and- a-and you’re gonna put your hand over your mouth instead, keep yourself quiet, baby, you’re gonna- you’ll wanna make a lot of noise, Morty, but you gotta be quiet, baby, promise?”

Morty nods, wanting it to just be over. He knows Rick will take care of him, knows Rick will wring an orgasm out of him one way or another, but he’s not sure what he’s about to go through before then.

Rick removes his hand, and Morty dutifully replaces it with his own.

“Good boy, always so good for me,” Rick murmurs hot against Morty’s shoulder.

Then he’s licking and nipping, down Morty’s shoulder blade, along Morty’s spine, his hands digging into the muscle of Morty’s ass cheeks. It’s so intensely relaxing, and torturously arousing, and Morty bites at the flesh of his hand to keep quiet when Rick finally parts Morty’s cheeks, hot breath against his exposed hole.

Rick’s tongue presses soft and wet and wriggling against Morty’s hole and every muscle in Morty’s body slumps. Morty feels heavy enough to sink straight into the mattress, his whole body so relaxed he feels paralysed.

He can vaguely hear his own muffled voice, high-pitched and desperate behind his hand, his breath fast and hard as Rick laps at his ass, kneads his cheeks. Morty feels like every one of his nerve endings has come alive all at once. He feels in shock.

When Rick’s tongue licks and squirms its way inside, Morty pushes his hand hard against his mouth in a vain attempt to keep his voice in. Rick pushes a single finger in, and it’s smoother than last time, like maybe Rick found a chance to lube it up while Morty was delirious. He wants to beg or demand; he feels like he needs, all of a sudden, to be stretched open wide and filled up to bursting.

Each stroke of Rick’s tongue, around his hole, down behind his balls, is making Morty’s body tense up further and further, straining towards something spectacular, anticipation making Morty shudder. His face is wet with tears, his little body overwhelmed by the pleasure Rick is forcing upon it.

Morty’s brain has shut down, his hips rolling in time with Rick’s tongue, and it’s so good it’s like time means nothing, there is nothing beyond this.

Then Rick’s finger finds that tantalising place inside, the part that Morty’s been too scared to try and search for himself. Rick draws quick circles around it, and Morty’s legs spread wider, and he’s shaking and sobbing, gnawing at his hand, panting and wriggling and _coming,_ coming so hard it makes his head hurt, his cock trapped between his belly and Rick’s sheets. He can’t breathe properly around his hand and it’s making everything hazy, making his brain flood with all kinds of endorphins.

Rick doesn’t give him a second before he’s rubbing up against Morty, erection sliding slicked up between Morty’s cheeks, and Morty takes it quietly. The sensation of Rick’s cock rubbing against Morty’s still-twitching hole, not pushing in, just gliding past, has Morty’s own dick steadily leaking, Morty’s body trembling with prolonged pleasure.

Rick pushes down between Morty’s shoulder blades with one hand, lifts Morty’s hips up with the other so Morty’s spine’s curved, his chest stretched, his lungs burning, and then Rick’s fucking the valley between Morty’s cheeks full throttle, relentless.

The high, breathless noises Morty can’t keep in have Rick muttering, “Can’t- can’t believe I- _fuuuck_ \- founnnnd such a _perfect_ fucking bottom, _ohhhhhhh yeah_ baby just wanna fuck that tight hole of yours, _christ._ ”

Rick’s hand smothers Morty’s mouth and then his dick is forcing its way inside, and it doesn’t hurt as much as Morty thought it would, just an ache, an uncomfortable pressure. He can feel Rick’s cock jerk inside him, can feel the warmth of his come, and then Rick’s softening, and the discomfort fades as Rick eases out of him.

Morty’s overcome with a sick pride, a bone-deep relief that he survived this, that he _liked_ it.

Rick pulls him close, nuzzles at his hair. “I’m sorry, baby, wasn’t guh- _eurrrgh_ -nna, just couldn’t help myself, you sounded so good, knew you’d feel so fucking good inside, baby boy.” He’s pressing the sweetest little kisses to Morty’s tear-streaked face, rubbing at Morty’s back where he’s just starting to ache. “Took it so perfect, Morty, always so good for your Rick.”

“Are y-you-?” Morty slurs, interrupted by a yawn. His brain feels wobbly. He pushes his face up under Rick’s chin, exhausted, clinging to consciousness. “I-I-I did good.” He needs to _hear_ it.

“So good, did so well, baby,” Rick mumbles, drifting into unconsciousness himself. “’M proud o’ you, Morty,” Rick slurs, and Morty sighs, relieved.

Morty wakes up hurting; has to roll out of the bed. He’s careful when he lets himself out of the room, though he knows he won’t wake Rick. He gathers his clothes up, silent, and walks naked to the bathroom, washes slow and careful, his thighs tacky with dried come. He feels dirty all over, even after he’s washed the mess away. 

He takes stock of the bumps and cuts and bruises he got saving Rick from the Ta’Aavi just hours ago. His side is pretty purple by now, and the cuts on his collarbone look just about deep enough to scar, still bleeding sluggishly, but otherwise it looks like he got off pretty easy. There are perfectly defined fingermarks on his thighs, teeth marks on his shoulders, that have nothing to do with fighting an alien mob.

He bundles his ruined clothes up and stuffs them into his bedroom trashcan to take out later, then lies on his bed and tries not to think about just how much he’s hurting. Maybe later he can ask Rick for one of those painkillers he’s got stashed in the garage.

Morty lies still and looks at his ceiling until he hears birds outside, hears the house wake up, then he forces himself to get up and dressed.

At breakfast, no one notices the bags under his eyes, or the careful way he lowers himself into his chair. He eats too much too fast, starved after going all day without a meal, and ends up throwing it up not long after. No one notices that, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Morty is just getting more and more traumatised the more I write I AM THE WORST.
> 
> I've got like five different unfinished ficlets for this universe lined up that I need to figure out some sort of timeline for so there's that.
> 
> Also, been kinda thinking on the whole sleep deprivation thing. Finding that pretty darned interesting, you get me.


End file.
